Mysterious Rider
by CastlesCriminalMinds
Summary: MorganxPrentissxReid Maybe Not finished! I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters ect. Edit: Please read the Author's Note before beginning, as I know it sucks to read a story that never updates. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Monday**

The team had just finished a long and stressful case. They'd been called to a small town in Indiana after a report of two burned bodies, one of a young boy and one of a young girl. They'd both been missing for three days and when they arrived there was two more missing children. It turned out to be a neighborhood baker killing for the thrill to see if anyone could find him, bringing new meaning to the childrens story "Hansel and Gretel". He was just about to burn the living children when they found him and took him away and the children were returned to their parents unharmed.

Soon they were on the road heading back to headquarters in two black SUVs. Morgan was driving one with Prentiss sitting on the passenger side and Reid in the back. Prentiss was looking out the window in a daze. "What's up?" Morgan asked, glancing at her then back to the road.

"Nothing really, these children cases always just get to me, you know?" She mumbled quietly.

"Well at least for every one child abduction there's about 20 failed attempts." Reid stated, trying to cheer her up in his own way.

"That just means there's a lot of child abduction attempts and a lot of bad people out there." She muttered.

Morgans brow furrowed. Prentiss wasn't usually this bitter, he shrugged it off though, positive she'd be fine the next day.

Prentiss sat at her desk in headquarters, thinking. She was the last one there other than Hotch, which was quite rare considering Rossi stayed late too. Hotch came down from his office, locking the door behind him. "Shouldn't you be getting home?" He asked her, confused as to the way she'd been acting lately. "You don't usually stay this late."

"Oh, I'll head home in a little while."

"Well just don't stay too much later, I don't want you getting sick." He said, not letting any emotion show through his serious face expression. Then he turned and in a moment Emily was alone in the dim light. _What am I going to do?_ She thought tiredly. Her mother had been kidnapped and the kidnapper had left a letter behind. She took the paper out from her pocket. It was crumpled now after Reid had seen her reading it and she shoved it in her pocket as quickly as she could. She read it again.

_Dear Emily Prentiss,_

_I know who you are. I know where you are. I have your mother and when you were just a young girl I killed your father and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't try to find me, I'm not in your database. If you want your mother back meet me at the park near your apartment on Friday. 8pm exactly, don't keep me waiting. Dare to bring anyone and I will kill your mother and I'm obviously not stupid enough to let you catch me and find your mother. She is hidden in a place you'll never find unless I tell you directly. Also I have people trained to kill, so if I'm caught she will immediately be killed. _

_See you soon, _

_Mysterious Rider_

His writing was neat and clean, making it look so much more dangerous. She felt a tear drop on the paper. She didn't want a repeat of when her father died or the Ian Doyle incident. She straightened up. Since when had she been a person to cry? No, she was going to act professional about this. She briefly wondered about telling the team. They could always help her but...No, they would all be too worried to let her go alone to the park. No way they would let her go alone.

She stood up rigidly and picked up her jacket, stretching her hands through the sleeves and out the openings. She padded out of the office, the doors automatically locking as she left.

Prentiss waited patiently by the side of the busy road, filled with the people whose jobs allowed them to go out on a Monday night. The bus pulled up and she hopped on. She sat down on one of many empty seats. The bus made one stop before she'd get off. She counted the heads as people came on. Only four, making a total of nine people. The last man to get on was wearing a hood, covering most of his face. He slowly made his way to the near back before stopping and sitting beside Prentiss. Her brow furrowed but she didn't say anything, if he tried anything she always had her gun. Neither of them said a word and in a few minutes she stood up. The man let her out and she felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle as she walked away. Prentiss was a trained FBI agent and she knew to trust that feeling. He was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

Emily woke up to the angry beeping of her alarm. She moaned lazily and slowly rolled out of bed. She slipped on a house coat and slippers before her feet could touch the cold ground. She stumbled through her apartment until she came to the kitchen. She put a piece of bread into the toaster and as soon as it popped she buttered it and shot it into her mouth. She wasn't very hungry that morning as she hadn't got much sleep that night. She'd wake up randomly and hadn't fallen asleep until at least 3am. She went back to her room and pulled on a red sleeveless V-neck and black pants. Next was the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on her usual amount of make-up. She looked at the clock. 5:30am. JJ had told her she'd drop by to pick her up that morning but Emily had politely refused. She didn't want to be a burden and she prefered the bus, for some odd reason. She grabbed her black jacket and headed out.

Emily was the last to arrive. Morgan was pouring himself some coffee and Emily headed over as she did routinely every morning. She grabbed her mug from its place and poured herself some. She poured some canned milk in but no sugar, it made it too sweet. "Morning." Morgan said.

"Morning." Emily replied. Morgan studied her for a moment.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" He asked, examining the dark circles under her eyes. Emily shook her head, afraid to explain why. Morgan took the hint and changed the subject. "Team's going out tonight...Well Rossi isn't really one for the theater and Hotch is going to spend some time with Jack but we, as in JJ, Garcia and I persuaded Reid to come with us. You want to come?"

Emily thought about this for a moment. It would help take her mind off the letter and maybe help her sleep better. "Sure." She smiled with a yawn.

**Later**

Emily waited outside her apartment for Morgan to show up. They'd decided to carpool and because Morgan lived closest to her, he was picking her up first. She could already see Garcia's pouty face that she didn't get some alone time with Morgan. She chuckled to herself. Suddenly the image of her mother, tied up in a basement somewhere popped up in her head. She sighed helplessly. She'd forget about it for the night or at least until she returned home.

Morgan pulled up by the curb in a black SUV he bought after having been in the ones they used for the FBI. Emily opened the passenger door and hopped in. "Why hello there." Morgan smiled.

Emily returned the smile. "Hey. Have you guys decided what movie we're going to see?" She asked curiously.

"It's called The Unknown. It's supposed to be really scary." He winked, peeling away from the curb. So much for helping her sleep better.

"Ooo, my favorite."

They picked up JJ then Garcia and lastly Reid. As they entered the theater the smell of buttery popcorn rushed to meet them. In the theater Emily ended up with Reid on one side because he was complaining Morgan was going to make fun of him and JJ on the other. Next to JJ was Garcia and then Morgan. Morgan, of course, got the isle seat. Emily ended up scaring Reid a grand total of three times and that was after holding back.

Emily stretched and looked up at the brightly shining moon as they all exited the theater. The wind blew ominously, as if hiding something. Everyone chattered about how they wouldn't be able to sleep but she was silent, thinking deeply. The movie had been a nice distraction but now she had to concentrate again, think about all the possible outcomes of her going to meet the mystery man.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. JJ took a step back with her hands in the air defensively. "Jeez, you'd think after our job these movies wouldn't scare us. Guess they get to all of us." She laughed, heading toward the SUV. Emily let out a long sigh and followed JJ and the others. She got in the back in between Reid and JJ. Reid was eyeing her but she avoided eye contact. She noticed she was biting her nails and stopped immediately instead she kept up a casual conversation with JJ and Garcia.

This time she didn't even try to sleep. She sat up and finished her paperwork for the week.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, guys! Terribly sorry that I never came back to finish this story. If you followed .com, I'm sure you've already realized that I'm really bad at finishing things. :P Anyways, looking back on it, I just can't bring myself to edit or finish this one. I think I've improved a lot since, and I can't even remember where I was going with it. I did appreciate the response I got from it though. All of you were lovely. :) So, as an apology, if someone gives me a prompt, I'll write a quick story for you. It can be on any Criminal Minds characters, AU or not. However, please note that I haven't watched the show since the end of season eight, so it will have to ignore everything past that point. Anyways, thanks again! I will be checking back throughout the week.


End file.
